While you're far away dreaming
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Aerosmith songfic for 'I don't wanna miss a thing' basically showing Edward's thoughts while Bella sleeps. B/E


**Disclaimer- I don't own the song or the book.**

**EPOV**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming_

An angel. That's what she was. An angel as she slept, so peaceful, so calm. There was nothing for me to worry about while she was in this state. Her breathing soft and calm, her sweet, cool breath so refreshing, letting the air around us smell like her.

"Edward." She mumbled softly in her sleep before smiling ever so slightly. That made me smile. A girl whose mind was cut off from me, who was dreaming of something unknown to me, mumbled my name softly in her sleep.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

She was so calm as she slept. It was strange, as if she didn't know I was watching. It was times like these that I was so happy I hadn't killed her. I loved her so much and it was moments like these that I loved to watch her sleep.

Her brown hair was spread over the pillow gently, a few strands on her face. I quietly walked over to her and pushed them off her face, earning another smile as I did.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I thanked Carlisle silently in my mind every day for changing me and that I couldn't sleep, if I could sleep how much would I have missed? I would never see this, I'd never hear her heart accelerate when she began to dream of something, I'd never see those small smiles, I'd never see as much as I did now.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Edward." She smiled in her sleep, her heart getting faster once more. "My Edward."

I smiled slightly as she said that. I loved her with everything I had, and as soon as I took her life away and turned her into a monster, I'd lose all these little moments I treasured. But she wanted it, and because she wanted it, I would give her it. After all, it only meant I was going to spend the rest of eternity with her.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Her heart began to get faster again, then slowed down. She didn't say my name this time, so I wondered if she was still dreaming of me. Or was she dreaming of the other?

Jacob. I knew they had a bond together, she loved him and he loved her, and although she promised me that she loved me more, how could I be sure? He'd healed her heart when I had broken it. He'd saved her when I could not. He could give her the life I could not. Humanity, aging, children, family. The things I wanted her to have. But she wanted me, and I was happy about that, even if I had to turn her into a monster_._

_Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

I smiled softly as I thought about the times we'd shared. Every kiss, every embrace, every word of affection, even every time she'd been in mortal peril. All that just for love.

She'd almost died for me, more than once. She'd gone up against James, she'd bled and had almost gotten killed by my brother, she'd rode motorbikes, she'd hung out with werewolves, she'd thrown herself off a cliff, she'd gone up against the Volturi, she'd gone up against Laurent and Victoria, she'd gone up against Victoria's vampire army, and I let her. All for moments like this. Selfish. I was a selfish, cruel vampire.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I looked out of her window, it was early morning and soon there would be small amounts of light in Forks. Every night I'd brought myself up here just to watch her sleep, just to watch her breathe. I loved her so much, it hurt to leave her for even one night.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

She sighed, letting me smell her cool breath again. I smiled, when I'd left her, I had imagined her scent, I'd imagined her smiled, I'd imagined her every feature, but nothing was like being here watching her as she slept.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this_

I wanted her to wake. I wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes, hear her soft, calm voice, see her as she stumbled and I had to catch her. But then again, I didn't want her to wake. In this stage she was human, one of the qualities I loved about her.

_I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Sunlight began to spill through the blinds, letting lines of sunbeams land on the bedspread. She stirred. I held my breath, part of me hoping she'd wake, part of me hoping she wouldn't.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times. I smiled as I gazed into those gorgeous brown eyes. She smiled back, obviously bewildered, or dazzled as she called it.

"Edward." She said in a very hushed but happy voice.

"Good morning, love." I kissed her lips gently, hearing her take another intake of breath. "Breathe, love." I said after I chuckled.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

She began to breathe again. "What did you dream about?" I whispered into her ear.

She smiled softly. "What I always dream about. You." She kissed me urgently. Unwillingly, I pulled away. She pouted.

"Love, you know we can't go too far." I whispered. "Besides, you know I'm always here, and you dreamt about me.

She looked deep into my eyes. "Dreams are imagination, nothing like the real thing." She said.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_

I smiled. "Go get ready, I'll pick you up in a little while and we'll go and sort out wedding things." I kissed her gently, before running home to get changed.

Even though it was only about twenty minutes until I could see my beloved again, it was too long. I never wanted to be away from her side, worried I might miss something important.

**A.N.- I actually love this. I think it's cute. I've been planning to write this for a while but I always decided to write my continuous stories instead, well today I couldn't write, it all sucked so I decided to write this and I like it! Review please!**

**Playlist**

**Aerosmith- I don't wanna miss a thing**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she rules! And she beta'd it. Like she does with all my work. GO GIVE HER THE LOVE!_


End file.
